Our Story
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: A small ficlet about the love inbetween Mukuro and Tsuna, and a story how about Hibari and Gokudera ended up together. Please read and review


**The tale of us, getting together.**

It was a beautiful sunny day as Tsuna sat on the roof, along with the ever so loyal Gokudera and Yamamoto, who decided to take a nap. Their break had just started and this was one of the parts of school, where you could relax. Gokudera was just about to take a bite of his lunch but then Tsuna asked him a question.

''Ano, Gokudera-kun...'' he started. Gokudera raised his eyebrow and laid down his lunch. ''Something wrong, Jyuundaime?'' he asked. ''Did Aniki cook for you? You can take some of mine'' Gokudera said. Tsuna shook his head. ''That is not what I wanted'' Tsuna asked.

Gokudera grew confused. ''Do you need me to teach you something again? Because I could...''Before he could start rambling, Tsuna said: ''I need your help.''

Gokudera was in a bliss. His Jyuundaime, needing him. ''Of course, Jyuundaime. You could ask me anything. That is why I am your future right hand'' Tsuna smiled. ''Mukuro sempai asked me on a date for tonight. and I said yes'' Tsuna added. ''oh... ok'' Gokudera said. ''What has that to do with me? Do you want me to keep an eye on the pineapple bastard? Or do you need me to babysit I-pin and Lambo?''

Tsuna once again shook his head. ''Can you pretend being Yamamoto's lover, and join us, like a double date? I mean, you guys like eachother right, and it would make me so much more comfertable on the date'' Tsuna said blushing. Gokudera didn't know what to say, but the person who opened the door to the roof did.

''Namamori rules clearly states no working, and no dates. It will ruin your study time, which you need'' a dark voice said. They turned around. ''Ieeee, Hibari-san'' Tsuna shrieked. ''Kyouya, it is after school. We can spend that time for us, not for school'' Gokudera said, rather calmly. Tsuna's eyes grew wide, no one defies, no'r speaks that way Hibari.

Hibari got closer, and sat down. And started to eat Gokudera's lunch. Yamamoto finally woke up, only to get knocked out with Hibari's tonfa. ''And my bombspecialist isn't going with some fake date, when he is with me'' he added. Gokudera blushed furiously and started cursing in Italian, where Tsuna got confused and Yamamoto was seeing baseballs hovering over his head.

''You promised that I could tell Jyuundaime whenever I was ready, you stupid prefect!'' Gokudera scowled. ''Ano...'' Tsuna interupted. ''Are you guys... in a... you know.. relationship?'' Tsuna stuttered out. ''Well'' Gokudera started, he was blushing. Hibari grabbed Gokudera's chin and started kissing him. And Gokudera kissed back.

When it ended, he clung selfishly to Gokudera as he said: ''Does that prove enough?'' he said smugly. Showering Gokudera's neck with little kisses. ''Stop it, you are embaressing me in front of the tenth'' Gokudera tried pushing him off.

''It is okay, so will you guys join me tonight, please? And could you not kill, or threathen Mukuro?'' he asked. ''We will try'' the two lovers answered at the same time.

Later that evening:

Gokudera was waiting in front of the restaurant, where Mukuro had reserved them a spot. He waited outside as he was fifteen minutes early, and he felt bored. Tsuna was the next to show up. ''Jyuundaime, you look good. Mukuro will have trouble holding his greasy hands from you body this way'' Gokudera said. Tsuna blushed. He only wore some jeans, and a red shirt. ''It is nothing special'' he grinned. ''It suits you the best though, you make it look good'' Gokudera said. Tsuna smiled. '' So, you and Hibari. I really thought you had a thing going on for Yamamoto'' Gokudera smile faded. ''I used to have a crush on him'' he confessed. ''If you want to you can hear everything later on'' Gokudera promised.

''I would love to'' Tsuna said and then his eyes were covered by pale large hands. ''Peek-a-boo'' the owner of the hands said. Tsuna giggled. ''Hello Mukuro'' he said. The hands released him. ''In one guess'' he said. 'Well duh' Gokudera thought, and then suddenly was pulled into a hug. ''Evening'' a voice said. Gokudera smiled. ''No worries, no one is going after my ass, you can release me'' Hibari let him go.

''Hibari-san, you look so, relaxed'' Tsuna said. He wore some black trousers. And a white long sleeved shirt. And a smile plastered on his face. ''You don't look to bad yourself too'' Mukuro said as he tapped his ass. They entered the restaurant, as Gokudera whispered to Tsuna: ''Told you so''

Mukuro walked up to the lady who worked here. ''I had a reservation under the name Mukuro'' he said. '' Table for four, follow me'' They were being led to their table. Which had a view over the beach and the ocean. Near them there was someone playing a violin. Gokudera hated to admit that Mukuro had taken good care of this date.

Of course Mukuro sat next to Tsuna, who sat across Hibari and to his left was Gokudera. ''Can I get you guys anything to drink'' the waitress asked. ''I would love a coke'' Tsuna said. ''I will have a glass of wine'' Mukuro said. ''Hayato there would love some coffee, and make that two coffee actually. One with sugar, and one black'' Hibari requested. She nodded and handed them menu's as she went fetch their drinks.

''Impressive, you know what Gokudera likes!'' Tsuna said. Gokudera smiled and said ''He is impressive like that, isn't he?'' Mukuro said nothing. ''So, are we on a tight budget, for ordering?'' Gokudera asked. He did not have that much money. He should pay the rent soon, and this week he barely managed to get any food at all. Mukuro shook his head. ''Take what you like, my treat''

Gokudera didn't like other people paying things for him, especially when it was expensive. Hibari laid his hand on his knee. ''It is alright. You can take them out another time, ok'' he urged. Gokudera nodded and looked into the menu. Hibari smiled. ''So you and Mukuro? What went wrong?'' he asked teasingly. Gokudera scowled him. ''Well... It happened after our last fight'' Mukuro said.

_Mukuro's p.o.v_

_I just had fought with that bastard head prefect as I limped towards, well somewhere. I don't know where I went, as long as my wounds would be treated soon. I ended up meeting Tsuna. He shrieked but then... ''You are hurt'' he said. ''Well, no shit. You're kidding me'' I said rather sarcastically. ''I used to get beat up all the time'' Tsuna told me. That suprised me. Then he took me to his home, and took care of my wounds._

''I remember that, it was a good beating.'' Hibari said. ''Shut up'' Gokudera hissed. ''Please continue. But they were being disturbed anyway, by the waitress. ''Here are you drinks.'' She handed over the drinks. ''Anyone ready to order?'' she asked. No one answered, they were far too engrossed on the story, that they had forgotten about the menu.

''There is a dish for four persons, with all kinds of meat and some salad. Can I interest you with that?'' she offered. ''Sounds good to me'' Tsuna said. ''I agree'' Mukuro said. ''Sounds great'' Gokudera said smiling and Hibari just nodded.

She nodded and they handed the menu's back to her. She placed the order for them. ''Please go on'' Gokudera asked, as he took a sip of his coffee. ''I will continue'' Tsuna said smiling.

_Tsuna's p.o.v_

_''I just found Mukuro bleeding on the street as I took him with me. I took care of his wounds, when Reborn came in. ''He is the enemy of the maffia.'' Reborn told me. For once in my life I defied Reborn. ''He is also a human being that needs care.'' Bianchi followed and tried to feed him her special food. I made sure he didn't get some._

''Sounds like Aniki'' Gokudera said, this time he got shushed.

_Then Fuuta saw Mukuro and ran away scared. Bianchi did manage to get him calm mother offered Mukuro to join dinner, and to stay over as it was late, and it was dangerous outside. Not knowing it was dangerous as well on the inside. _

_So he did stay, and that night I asked him why he hated the maffia that bad. _

_Mukuro's p.o.v_

_''So I told him what happened it my past, and that maffia made my life too horrible, So I vowed to take revenge. This ever so good guy took pity on me, and..._

_Tsuna's p.o.v_

_I gave him a small kiss. Telling him I was getting roped in by the maffia, and the good things it did with me. It gave me friends, and a family. So I asked him to become a part of the family so he could experience the good things. Reborn wasn't happy but Mukuro really tried hard, being nice. Until one evening, where he walked up to me with a bouquet of roses. Not illusionary as I may add. And asked me out on a date._

''So good things happen when I beat you up'' Hibari said. Mukuro gave him an annoyed look. ''I am not thanking you, if that is what you want'' And then the meat was being served.

''Itadakimasu'' they said as they digged into their food. Gokudera grabbed a tiny piece of meat and told Hibari to open his mouth. Who happily allowed to be fed by Gokudera. They grinned after he ate it.

''It tastes great'' Tsuna said. Gokudera nodded. ''I haven't had a good meal like this in ages. I hate to say it, but thank you Mukuro. And please remain to take good care of Jyuundaime, or I will put some dynamite into your ass'' Tsuna kicked him. ''No threathing my boyfriend.''

''Sorry Tenth.'' Gokudera apoligized. ''I, for one, appreciate it. It is Hayato's manner of telling me that I am welcome.'' Mukuro said. Tsuna blushed, as Hibari wanted to gag.

''So, you asked what went wrong in me being with Tsuna, but what happened here? How did you manage to date that, when I was being told you had a crush on that baseball idiot?'' Mukuro raised his glass as Hibari got ready to murder him at the mention of Yamamoto.

''That is a long story'' Gokudera started. ''We have got the time'' Tsuna said.

_Gokudera's p.o.v_

_It started a year ago actually. I had finally started appreciate the little things in life as Shamal told me. Like the way I booked results at school, enjoying movies and allowed someone special to get in my life. Yamamoto. Somehow I had developed a crush, although had stopped trusting people a long time ago. That was different with him._

_One night, as the rain poured down onto Namamori, I tried running as hard as I could. It ended up, in me falling onto the ground. That basebull nut was sad there was no practice. So he helped me up, and offered to share his umbrella with me. We walked to his place where I could borrow some spare clothes, and we ate some of that good sushi his dad makes. And ended up playing video games. I stayed there until late. By the time my clothes were dry, it was night. But outside it was still pouring like hell. _

_So I stayed over. But I appear to talk in my sleep, and that way I confessed. He woke me up after that, and asked me wether I meant that. I asked what I said. He repeated the words: ''I love you, Takeshi. Please go out with me''_

_And I blushed firmly as I nodded. He gently smiled at me and we kissed for a long time. And ended up feeling each other a little. _

''So you guys were a thing together, but I never noticed.'' Tsuna said. ''Not even with hypersense.'' ''We have mastered hiding it'' Gokudera shrugged. ''You ought to be oblivious like that, Tsuna-chan'' Mukuro teased as Tsuna blushed. Hibari didn't say a thing.

''So you were lovey-dovey with Yamamoto. How did you end up, with this skylark?'' Mukuro asked again. ''Getting there'' Gokudera said.

''Actually... I came in the picture two months after them being lovey-dovey'' Hibari started

_Hibari's p.o.v_

_I was patrolling the halways as I spotted Hayato, leaning against the wall. ''Lessons has started already, Herbivore'' Then I met his tear-stained face. ''Please don't make me go, for this once'' he begged me._

_It was unusual behavior for the one Herbivore that always defied me. I had liked him for quite a while, he puts up a good fight. And although he was a deliquent, he was good at school, and loyal. ''Why shouldn't I?'' I asked. In reality I was flabbergasted. I never imagenend him crying. _

_''Never mind'' he said and walked away, as I grabbed his hand. ''How are you and Yamamoto doing?'' I asked and he fell to his knees and started sobbing right away. I bended down as I tried to cheer him up in my way. _

''You, cheering anyone up. I fail to imagine that'' Mukuro said. Tsuna shushed him.

_Lessons had started a while ago. Someone was bound to use a toilet soon. Which happened to be the baseball nut. He avoided us, as he ran to the toilet. No one ever should avoid their lover. Before he could come back, I dragged Hayato to my office and laid him on my couch._

_My hand started touching his hair and I waited impatiently until Hayato was ready to talk to me. ''We had a fight'' he suddenly started. I nodded. ''He wants our relationship to be in the open. It is that, or him leaving me...'' he sobbed. I wanted to beat him. ''That is no reason to leave you. You should not do it, when you aren't ready for it..'' that made him cry harder. _

_''That is the other discussion, he wanted to do it... I am not ready at all... I do not... I can't ... I just''Gokudera started to panic. I suddenly hugged him. ''It is alright. Stay here as long as you want to'' he looked up to me. And all I did was smile back._

''I really was happy with his words at the time being'' Gokdura said.

_Gokudera's p.o.v_

_It improved thanks to Hibari. I stood up for myself and told Takeshi I wasn't ready. But it didn't last long. Takeshi spended less time with me, until I barely saw him. Hibari found out that he actually was moving on. One day, Takeshi broke the news to me. The one person I allowed to have my heart and trust was leaving me. That night I barely slept._

_The next weeks were hell. I was lonely... Until I heard my bell one night. I opened my door to find a raven-haired man. ''I have got soda and a movie'' he offered. And although I wasn't ready to continue my life as usual, I allowed him to get in._

_We ended up spending more time together. Until one fateful night where we were at a fair and it was about time to set off the fireworks. As is tradition for Japan. We found a peaceful place I was leaning against him. His chin was top of my head, and it was comfertable. ''Thank you, I really needed this'' I said. Hibari said nothing but I could feel him smile. _

_''I think I have moved on. He was a jerk like that'' I told him. And Hibari suddenly faced me. ''This may sound soon, but...''_

''I hope the food was good'' the waitress interuptred. All of the four friends smiled. And nodded. ''Do you want a desert?'' She asked. But we were stuffed. Mukuro asked for the bill. We paid and then went to the beach. It was beautiful at night. There were dim light and they sat down as they watched the waves.

Hibari smiled and then continued:

_Hibari's p.o.v_

_Then I asked him to be my boyfriend. He suddenly had seemed down. ''I am sorry, it is just... I just have gotten over Takeshi, and I do have some serious trust issues. I don't get why you would want me?'' he asked me. I smiled as I kissed him. After the kiss I added ''Because I really love you for you'' Gokudera smiled back. ''I guess I could give you a shot. Means you're stuck with me though...''_

_''Lucky me'' I said. And the fireworks went off''_

Tsuna had fallen asleep. ''I am going to take the little guy home. Thanks for joining us'' Mukuro said as he gave Tsuna a piggy back ride home. Gokudera gave Hibari a look.

''Let's go to our place as well. I have bought us a good wine we can join in the tub.'' Hibari said. Gokudera smiled. ''You want me to move in?'' he asked. Hibari hugged him closer. ''And to never leave again'' they wandered off to their home.

The next day Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were eating lunch on the roof again. With an awake Yamamoto this time. ''Thanks for joining me and Mukuro'' Tsuna said with a wink. ''No problem at all, Tsuna'' Gokudera said back. Yamamoto's jaw dropped. Gokudera had joined Tsuna and Mukuro with what exactly? And since when did Gokudera said Tsuna.

And as if his mind was being read: ''Since I date Hibari'' Gokudera said with a smug smile.

The end.


End file.
